bryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wala lang
ASKAL ito ang tawag natin sa aso ng ating bansang pilipinas. and wecshould be proud of it..why? because its only in the philippines. na may makikita kang asong gala na payat at palaboy laboy lang although marami din sa ibang bansa pero hindi katulad ng mga aso natin sa dito sa pilipinas . ang mga asong askal ay pinapabayaan lang sa kalye, tapos bili tayo ng bili ng mga asong may lahi ( foreign dog ) anu bamg pagkakaiba ng aso na ibvang bansa sa aso natin sa dito sa pilipinas. although maraming pagkakaiba.. pero pareho lang naman saila ng katangian lahat naman sila ay aso lang. marami sa atin ang ginagawang tao ang aso,,lalo na pag may BREED ito.. hindi nila alam na tuwing gigawa nila ito sa kanilang mga aso natatanggal ang WILL TO SERVE ng mga aso at matutunan nila na ang WILL TO POWER na dapat ay nasa tao lang.dahil sa pinag gagawa natin sa mga aso nakakalimutan na natin kung anu talaga ang mission of the dogs here on earth. askal(mongrel) also known in the philippines as a bomb sniffing dog. because askal is a mixed type dog. how to take care your dogs? here my tipson you. =) Vaccinate the canine, especially for rabies.Dogs that live outside are particularly prone to rabies infection. =)Make sure that your new puppy is up-to-date on all of its shots and vaccinations. Distemper is a common affliction of Askal puppies. =)Feed the dog a regular diet of puppy food and give it plenty of water. Twice-a-day feedings are usually appropriate. Ask your veterinarian if a particular type of food is recommended for your particular Askal. =)Provide the dog with adequate shelter as well as room to run if you plan to keep the Askal puppy outside. Outdoor pups will need a bit more grooming. Bathe them regularly and provide them with flea and tick treatments. Well-fed and groomed dogs will live longer and not be wary of human contact. =)Use a reward-based program that does not use corporal punishment to teach/train the dog if you plan to train the dog for protection purposes. By treating Askal puppies well, you are ensuring that they maintain a good temperament into their adulthood. (yahoo) An askal is a mixed-breed (mongrel) dog in the Philippines. The name is a Tagalog-derived contraction of asong kalye (street dog). It is applied to mongrels due to their often stray nature. In Cebuano, mongrel dogs are called irong Bisaya, which literally means a native dog.[1] To counter perceived political incorrectness, the Philippine Animal Welfare Society (PAWS) has suggested the alternative term Aspin, short for asong Pinoy (Pinoy dog).[2] Askals are often more resilient and street-smart than purebreds[3], but unlike in other countries, mixed breeds are not popular choices as pets in the Philippines. These dogs however are now being considered for training as bomb-sniffing dogs as purebred dogs of the Philippine K9 units are becoming too old to work and too expensive to maintain.[4] "Azkals" is also the nickname of the Philippines national football team. Áskal is also the name of an Spanish association that trains dogs for the deaf. Their name cames from the fact that Áskal only works with mixed breed dogs rescued from shelters. |- | colspan="2" style="padding: 0px;"| |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(211, 211, 164);"| |}